Prostate cancer is the most common malignacy in American men. Currently, the measurement of serum prostate-specific antigen (PSA) is widely used to detect, stage and monitor prostate cancer. However, specificity of the PSA assay is not satisfactory. Thus, new prostate cancer biomarker is in high demand. Non-steroidal antiinflamitory drug activated gene, NAG-1) has anti tumorigenic and anti-inflamatory activityes. Increased NAG-1 leaverls and H6D polymorphism were associated with prostate cancer. During phase I we developed antibodies specific for NAG-1 and its polymorphism H6D and demonstrated feasibility of use of the antibodies to screen NAG-1 and H6D proteins in human serum by ELISA and cleaved diver (active form) or NAG-1 and H6D proteins by western blot analysis. During phase II NAG-1 and H6D sandwich ELISAs will be improved with pretreatment or use of cleavage-specific antibodies. utility of ELISAs will be explored using plasma samples obtrained from prostate cancer patients to demonstrate feasibility of using plasma NAG-1 or H6D levels with or without combination of the PSA levels as biomarkers for postate cancer.